Soulever les obstacles
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: L'amitié parvenait à soulever tous les obstacles.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : L'amitié parvenait à soulever tous les obstacles.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi n° 68 de Marine sur le forum ladyoscar point vraiforum point com :

 _Et si, quand André s'était rendu compte que son œil droit était condamné également, il avait avoué à Oscar qu'il deviendrait aveugle ? Comment s'y serait-il pris ? Quelle aurait été la réaction d'Oscar ?_

 **Soulever les obstacles**

La cécité le gagnait.

Les ténèbres l'attendaient.

C'était d'une logique presque poétique quand il y pensait.

Lui qui s'était toujours vu comme l'ombre d'Oscar, se voir condamné à vivre dans le noir permanent semblait presque couler de source. Bien sûr, il avait peur. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir aider Oscar, de ne plus pouvoir la protéger aussi efficacement. Il avait peur que sa mémoire ne lui fasse défaut et qu'il ne puisse plus s'imaginer correctement son apparence. L'imagination et les souvenirs allaient devenir ses alliés les plus fidèles, mais si, en vieillissant, il commençait à perdre ses capacités ?

\- Je devrais le cacher à Oscar.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un poids mort pour elle, qu'elle le voit en handicapé à materner. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il devait la vérité à Oscar. S'il l'aimait autant qu'il le prétendait, il lui devait la vérité. La préparer à l'inéluctable était une preuve d'amour, plutôt que de la laisser découvrir un fait accompli. Dans tous les cas, elle le vivrait mal, il le savait, mais il pouvait lui épargner la culpabilité de n'avoir rien remarqué ou des doutes face à l'amitié qu'elle lui portait, car quel ami véritable ne remarquait pas ce genre de changement chez l'autre ? S'il voulait faire partie de son avenir, il devait la prévenir.

Pour qu'ils puissent préparer cet avenir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait :

Ensemble.

 _XXXXX_

\- Aurais-tu deux minutes à m'accorder, Oscar ? C'est important. Et j'ai besoin de me confier.

\- Allons bon, André ! Comme te voilà formel ! Parle, parle donc ! Répondit Oscar, surprise par le ton de sa voix

Il s'approcha plus près du feu brûlant dans l'âtre, pour réchauffer ses mains.

\- Ma vue me pose problème. Commença-t-il doucement

Astiquant son épée, Oscar répondit qu'elle savait. Le docteur Lassonne avait prévenu la maisonnée que, privé d'un œil, il faudrait du temps à André pour s'habituer, d'où certaines maladresses ou erreurs d'évaluation de distances.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu bouscules quelques meubles, le principal étant que tu ne te blesses pas.

\- Non, Oscar, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ma vue empire.

Il la vit se figer.

\- Je deviens aveugle, Oscar.

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants, perturbée par cette information qui l'assommait comme un coup de massue portée à sa tête.

\- En es-tu certain ? Tenta-t-elle. As-tu vu le docteur ? N'est-ce pas simplement ton œil qui n'est pas habitué à tant travailler ?

\- Je l'ai cru. Mais Oscar, je ne peux pas me voiler la face. Je perçois de moins en moins bien avec l'oeil qu'il me reste. Je suis en train de devenir aveugle.

Le dos d'Oscar lui faisait face, il ne pouvait pas voir sa réaction. Elle lui semblait étrangement de marbre, avant qu'il ne remarque quelques tressaillements, qui le figèrent sur place, tant il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il s'était préparé à sa colère, à son déni, pas à cette scène sous ses yeux :

Oscar était en train de pleurer.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

\- J'essaye de l'accepter, tu sais. Tenta-t-il. Je m'y ferai.

\- C'est de ma faute... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute... Tu es devenu borgne parce que j'ai été trop indécise face au Masque Noir... Et maintenant, tu perds la vue parce que j'ai été trop imprudente durant ma filature au Palais Royal... J'ai gâché ta vie, André !

Il la prit par les épaules et fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde.

\- Ne dis plus jamais cela, Oscar !

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! J'ai gâché ta vie ! Tu as toujours mis mes intérêts avant les tiens, tu pourrais être marié, avoir une famille, au lieu de ça, je pèse sur toi et je te rends handicapé !

Il essaya de lui sourire.

\- Pour moi, la plus belle des vies, c'est être avec toi, que ce soit pendant tes aventures, au repos, qu'importe. La plus belle des vies, c'est être avec toi, t'aider. A partir du moment où je t'ai rencontrée, tu as embelli ma vie. Gâcher ma vie, ça serait te quitter. Oscar, je ne t'ai pas dit cela pour te faire sentir coupable, car comprends-le, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais je te dois la vérité, au nom de notre amitié. Je veux continuer à t'aider, mais avec ma condition, j'ai besoin d'aide pour m'adapter. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Il est hors de question que je t'emmène avec moi comme jadis. Tu seras plus exposé au danger !

\- Pas si j'apprends à vivre avec ça, à développer mes autres sens. Je sais que je peux surmonter ça, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Sans toi, ça n'a pas de sens.

Elle sembla se calmer et sécha ses yeux.

\- D'accord André... Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu as été mon ombre fidèle pendant toutes ses années. C'est à mon tour, maintenant. Je serai tes yeux.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir les yeux bleus. Plaisanta-t-il

Oscar eut un rire un peu maladroit, mais qui réchauffa le cœur d'André.

Oui, ensemble, ils pouvaient tout surmonter.

 **FIN**


End file.
